Sundae
by AsterRealm
Summary: Semaine de l'OS - "Si un jour je termine comme ça, promets-moi de mettre fin à mon existence. Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'avoir à assister à ce genre de transformation morbide." - "Très bien. Je promets que si tu te retrouves transie d'amour, je te tuerai." / UA - RokuXion


**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney

 **Note** : bon, c'est censé être l'OS de jeudi. Je suis super en retard, omg. XD Excusez-moi pour ce titre.

* * *

— Il y en a encore un caché là-bas.

Xion ne le remercia pas et pointa son fusil sur le zombie qui avait eu l'audace de lui échapper. L'écran devint noir et afficha un message de félicitations. Elle passa le dos de sa main sur son front. Bien. Ce n'était pas un mauvais score.

Elle n'avait pas encore sa place dans le top dix du classement mais elle ne tarderait pas à y arriver. Une semaine d'entraînement serait suffisante. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour maîtriser la machine.

Elle rangea l'arme de plastique dans la pochette prévue à cet effet et s'étira. Derrière elle, Roxas attendait, les mains dans les poches.

— T'as déjà fini ? Je croyais que tu comptais rester l'après-midi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Il est presque quatre heures. Je suis pas blindée de thunes, moi.

— Et t'as faim.

— Aussi.

— Et donc, on va... ?

— Au McDo.

— Tu m'étonnes.

Il lui tendit le gilet qu'il tenait pour elle depuis près de deux heures et elle le noua autour de ses épaules. Ils sortirent de la salle de jeux sans un mot.

Le fast-food se trouvait à un quart d'heure à pied de là et ils n'échangèrent pas une parole de tout le trajet. Ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus en avoir besoin. Et puis, ils n'aimaient pas vraiment parler pour ne rien dire. C'était, de leur avis, une perte d'énergie inutile.

— C'est ton tour de commander, nota Roxas quand ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant.

— N'importe quoi !

— Si. Je l'ai fait la dernière fois.

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda de haut en bas en haussant un sourcil.

— Tu divagues, mon vieux. La dernière fois, c'était pendant le dernier week-end avant les examens. Et c'est _moi_ qui ai commandé.

— Tu oublies qu'on y est retournés après.

— On n'y est pas retournés.

— Bien sûr que si. Ils avaient plus de glaces, même.

Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs, les yeux presque fermés, et en émergea en pinçant les lèvres.

— OK, c'est bon pour cette fois. On va faire comme si je te croyais.

— Mais _c'est_...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sa meilleure amie se dirigeant déjà d'un pas pressé vers le comptoir. Il posa son front contre la table, dépité. Il fallait toujours qu'elle ait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser. Non.

Ça devait faire partie de son charme.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Non, ça n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. S'il y avait bien un défaut chez elle qui avait plutôt tendance à amoindrir son « charme », c'était celui-là. Celui-là, et d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Bon, il exagérait peut-être, mais...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle revienne en déposant un plateau sur la table sans la moindre délicatesse. Elle attrapa un des deux sundae et commença à manger sans lui prêter attention.

— Tu m'avais même pas demandé ce que je voulais.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sa cuillère en bouche, et un sourire traversa son visage.

— Ça alors, s'étonna-t-elle, je suis désolée. Peut-être que t'auras ce que tu veux en allant commander la prochaine fois.

— Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Parce que je sais exactement ce que tu détestes. Je prendrai le pire menu qui existe, juste pour profiter de ma vengeance.

— Il me suffira de piquer dans ton assiette. Tu prends toujours la même chose, de toute façon. Et puis, pourquoi tu râles ? Tout le monde aime les sundae.

Elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Avec un reniflement, il attrapa le pot de glace et se mit à la mélanger avec sa cuillère en plastique.

— Dégueulasse, commenta Xion.

— Je fais ce que je veux.

— Et tu veux du jus de glace avec trois gouttes de caramel que tu sentiras plus ?

— On dirait, oui.

— Dégueu.

— Laisse-moi manger tranquille.

— Je pensais qu'on était entre personnes civilisées. Je suis pas venue avec un gosse.

Il lui fit les gros yeux mais elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

Langue sur laquelle elle avait pris soin de laisser un gros morceau de glace fondue, bien sûr. Il retint un soupir.

— Et c'est moi le gosse, après, déplora-t-il.

Elle se redressa à demi et s'avança brusquement vers lui pour lui pincer le nez.

— Chhht, on arrête de râler. Mange ton pâté crado. Et pas de commentaires.

Il voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais elle pinça plus fort en souriant à pleines dents.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pas de commentaires. Sois gentil, Roxas. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux enfants qui ne sont pas sages.

Elle le relâcha enfin et retomba sur son siège avec un petit air satisfait tandis qu'il se frottait le nez avec vigueur.

— T'es vraiment pas bien, commenta-t-il tout de même.

Elle se contenta de l'observer sans ciller en mâchonnant sa cuillère. Pris d'un soudain malaise, il détourna les yeux.

— Arrête, dit-il.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait qu'elle fasse ça. Elle reporta son attention sur la glace dont elle reprit un gros morceau.

Ils étaient silencieux depuis quelques minutes quand Xion regarda la porte d'entrée en fronçant les sourcils.

— Quoi ? demanda Roxas en se retournant.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir l'origine de son trouble. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille se dirigeait vers la caisse, une jolie fille rousse à son bras. L'adolescent riait d'on ne savait quoi pendant que sa petite amie le dévorait des yeux, tout sourire. Xion passa une main sur son visage. Le destin devait singulièrement lui en vouloir pour lui imposer Kairi _et_ Sora dans la même journée.

— Outch, fit Roxas en se concentrant sur sa glace.

— Tu l'as dit. J'en peux plus de ces deux-là. Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, c'est infernal.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se pencha vers lui en baissant la voix.

— Sérieusement, ils en deviennent débiles. Toute la journée, et j'exagère même pas, _toute la journée_ qu'elle passe sur son téléphone à lui envoyer des sms remplis de câlins et d'amour en gloussant.

— Il y en a pour trouver ça mignon.

— Ils ont vraiment un problème, ces gens-là. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de mignon. Ça me donne juste des frissons d'horreur.

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu... niais, admit-il, mais il y a pire. Et puis, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

— D'accord, mais c'est pas une raison pour imposer ça à tout le monde. Regarde-les ! Je veux dire, littéralement, regarde-les.

En effet, à peine s'étaient-ils assis que Kairi avait enroulé les bras autour du coup du brun et le couvrait de baisers.

— Si un jour je termine comme ça, dit-elle, promets-moi de mettre fin à mon existence. Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'avoir à assister à ce genre de transformation morbide.

— Morbide ?

Il retint un rire.

— Je trouvais pas d'autre mot, se défendit-elle en faisant mine de lui envoyer un morceau de glace à la figure.

— Très bien. Je promets que si tu te retrouves transie d'amour, je te tuerai.

— T'es un vrai. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

— Pas grand chose, si tu veux mon avis.

— N'empêche... reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, Kairi allait tout à fait bien, avant ça. Je veux dire, elle parlait de lui, mais pas _chaque_ soir et _chaque_ matin. Maintenant, c'est un cauchemar. Je suis sûre qu'elle rêve de lui la nuit. Sora n'est pas mal non plus, dans son genre. Alors imagine les deux ensemble. Je les vois beaucoup trop souvent, et je peux te dire que c'est pas tous les jours la joie.

— Tous les couples ne sont pas comme ça.

— Ah non ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de continuer cette conversation, de toute façon.

Mais Xion ne comptait pas abandonner là et racla le fond de son pot en soupirant.

— Et puis, continua-t-elle, est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de couple et de trucs pareils ? C'est ridicule. Je ne vois pas ce qui leur plaît, là-dedans. Ils passent leur vie à ne penser qu'à ça. Le reste a disparu, dans leur tête. Ça n'a aucun intérêt. Sans parler des histoires de jalousies. _Ça_ , c'est le pire de tout.

— Je suppose que beaucoup y trouvent leur compte.

— Tu y trouverais ton compte, toi ?

Elle avait levé vers lui un regard franchement curieux et il se sentit rougir.

— Je suppose que oui, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

— Sérieusement ?

Elle avait l'air abasourdie. Il déglutit.

— Bah, oui... enfin, peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais... ça peut être sympa, tu sais.

Elle resta silencieuse et fixa le fond de son pot de glace en fronçant étroitement les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue le moins du monde. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, son visage avait perdu toute trace d'irritation.

— Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?

— Mmh... si on veut...

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc. Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? On se connaît depuis au moins mille ans ! C'était avec qui ?

— Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis un sourire illumina son visage.

— _Quelqu'un_ que je ne connais pas ? Une fille ou un mec ?

— Qu... une fille, évidemment ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

— C'est pas évident pour tout le monde, tu sais. Et puis, ça arrive. Il vaut mieux poser la question. Et si tu ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de doutes, il suffisait de dire : « Une fille que tu ne connais pas. » Et pas juste « quelqu'un ». Ça prête à confusion.

— Eh ben c'était une fille. Voilà.

— Et c'était quand ?

— L'année passée ?

— Quoooi ? Et tu m'as caché ça ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout !

Tout ? Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Vu comment elle prenait les choses en général, il y avait pas mal de sujets qu'il évitait d'aborder.

— Alors, elle s'appelait comment ?

— Tu vas vraiment me faire raconter tout le truc ?

— Oui.

— Elle s'appelait Naminé. On s'est rencontrés via un forum. Voilà.

— Oh. Tu l'as vue en vrai ?

— Non.

— Mais t'es sorti avec ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je l'aimais bien et elle m'aimait bien. Voilà.

— Mais...

Elle sembla un peu déconcertée. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil à son sundae. Il avait oublié qu'il était là. Maintenant, il était complètement fondu.

— Tu es encore avec elle ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça ne nous allait plus, c'est tout.

— Mmh.

— Enfin... on n'était pas comme Kairi et Sora, hein. C'était plus... enfin, moins...

— Licornes et papillons ?

— On peut dire ça, sourit-il. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut être en couple sans transpirer la niaiserie.

— Mouais.

— Il y a des gens plus physiques ou plus sentimentaux que d'autres, c'est tout. Il y en a qui ont besoin de se le prouver tout le temps, comme eux, et certains qui préfèrent que ça reste... j'en sais rien. Privé ?

— Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne suis ni physique, ni sentimentale.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

— Mais on n'en a pas besoin, si ? De ces histoires de couple. J'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir besoin. C'est quoi, l'utilité de nouer une relation exclusive avec quelqu'un ?

— Tout le monde n'a pas de relation exclusive...

— Ne joue pas avec les mots. Il y a quand même quelque chose, non ? Si les gens ont envie de s'embrasser ou même de coucher ensemble, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement le _faire_ ? Pourquoi ils se sentent obligés de l'officialiser, comme si c'était quelque chose de spécial ?

Roxas lui sourit.

— Tu oublies que les gens tombent parfois amoureux.

Pour le coup, Xion parut dubitative.

— C'est ça, la raison ? Ne te fiche pas de moi.

— Ça pourrait nous arriver aussi, tu sais.

— À qui ? Moi ? Ça m'étonnerait.

— Toi, moi... tous les deux.

— Nous deux ?

Il sentit le rouge lui monter au joue et secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclama-t-il, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse se méprendre sur ses paroles. Enfin, je... je disais juste que... si jamais...

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Son attention s'était reportée sur Kairi et Sora qui se parlaient à l'oreille avec force sourires mystérieux. Elle se leva soudain et partit vider le plateau avant de prendre son gilet.

— On s'en va ? s'informa Roxas en prenant ses propres affaires.

— Ouip. J'ai dit aux autres filles que je serais là pour six heures. Alors, le temps qu'on arrive...

Ils quittèrent donc le fast-food et prirent le chemin pour rentrer chez eux, la maison de Roxas se trouvant seulement à quelques rues de l'internat où habitait son amie pendant les périodes de cours. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite boutique pour, selon les dires de Xion, « faire une réserve pour la semaine », avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée du blond qui se passa une main dans les cheveux, étrangement gêné.

— T'y retournes demain ? demanda-t-il.

— Retourner où ?

— À la salle de jeux. Je croyais que tu voulais pulvériser les scores.

— Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. J'y serai pour quatorze heures, encore. Si tu veux venir...

— Tu comptes entrer dans le classement ?

— Demain ? J'ai comme un doute. Mais on va essayer.

— Bon... à demain, alors.

Elle lui sourit.

— À demain !

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner de quelques pas mais se retourna au moment où Roxas ouvrait la porte.

— À propos, l'interpella-t-elle, si tu veux m'embrasser, je suis d'accord. Mais pas comme ces deux-là, hein. Plutôt crever.

Elle se retourna avec un signe de la main puis reprit tranquillement sa route, comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Roxas la regarda disparaître au détour d'une rue, les joues brûlantes. Il enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

Peut-être que ses défauts faisaient partie de son charme, après tout.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... voilà. :D**


End file.
